janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Finland
Janelle's Survivor 11 is the eleventh season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which will premiere on February 26, 2014, lasting 15 days until it ends on March 12, 2014. The season will feature 18 brand new castaways chosen through the normal application process. For the first time ever, players will not be eliminated by the result of Tribal Council voting, but by the result of duels between two contestants from the same tribe, in a twist named The Duel. This means that this season following the vote at Tribal Council, the voted-out player will pick one of their fellow tribe-members to face off with in a duel to determine which player stays in the game. This season, the tribes were divided by age, dubbed Pre K'ers vs. Senior Citizens – Oulu, wearing pink, consisted of nine players aged 18-21, whilst Turku, wearing green, consisted of a further nine players of ages 13-17. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;"|'Adam O.' 16, Purple | |The Duel Inhabitant |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ali C.' 18, Silver | |The Duel Inhabitant |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Adam D.' 13, Green | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Andie S.' 17, Purple | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Cody S.' 17, TV Star | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Dan B.' 21, Yellow | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Davey E.' 16, Orange | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Dexter M.' 20, Red | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ismail A.' 17, Blue | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jacob S.' 14, Brown | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jade W.' 21, Brown | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Joey T.' 21, Red | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Lincoln E.' 18, Black | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Lukas S.' 13, Yellow | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Mike B.' 18, Light Green | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Natalie S.' 18, Green | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Sim S.' 16, Black | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Tim R.' 21, Yellow | | | |} The Game After winning the Individual Immunity Necklace, Joey was able to split the necklace with a member of Turku of his choice. Episode 1: "Premiere" *'Immunity Challenge:' Bobbing For Idols – The players were given the choice of five idols with various amounts of points. The castaway with the most points at the end of 10 rounds won the immunity challenge. Voting history } | |- | | |- !Voter !colspan="2" | Vote |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} The Duel Trivia *This is the first season since All-Stars to feature 18 castaways, being the fourth overall to do so after Tanzania, New Zealand, and All-Stars. **This is also the first season since Tanzania to have an all-new cast of more than 16, both having 18 all-new contestants. Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: Finland have returned for any other season.